


whole wide world

by orphan_account



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, For clarification: Malos does establish ether links with Jin and Minoth but they aren’t his Drivers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - Torna: The Golden Country, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Torna crew, from various angles.
Relationships: Adel Orudou | Addam Origo/Yuugo Eru Superbia | Hugo Ardanach, Hikari | Mythra/Kagutsuchi | Brighid, Kasumi | Fan la Norne | Haze/Lora, Metsu | Malos/Shin | Jin, Minoth/Jin, Minoth/Malos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I do genuinely hc Jin as trans  
> 2\. Maloth (?) started as a joke and now I can’t shut up about them so take that as u will  
> 3\. I’m on the bottom Malos agenda and no one can stop me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minoth/jin/malos

Jin rests his chin in his hands, hums thoughtfully as he studies a knot of wood in the tabletop.

“Do you think he’d be alright with it? I mean… he’s only ever done it for me, and I’ve seen you. The toys I use aren’t as big as you. I could go bigger, but I want him to be comfortable, you know?"

“Why don’t we ask him?” Minoth offers sagely, taps his nails on the tabletop. “Malos, come over here for a moment?”

Malos uncurls from the couch, sets his book aside; he’s got that distinctly blank look that says  _ I haven’t been listening _ . Minoth takes his hand, raises it to his mouth to kiss the back, and turns to Jin.

“Jin and I were… wondering, my love,” he begins, pulls the taller man into a chair beside him. Malos falls into it, limbs stiff and clumsy with rest. “Would you… like to try taking me, later on?”

“As in…” Malos tries, and flushes when he realizes what Minoth means. “You want me to bottom for you?”

“I’d like you to try, if that’s alright,” Minoth admits. “I’ve had Jin; I’d like you, too. Besides, Jin tells me you do a  _ wonderful _ job.”

Malos shivers at that. Jin grins, leans across Minoth’s lap to press a kiss to Malos’ cheek.

“He really does,” Jin smiles. “What do you say, Malos? Would you like to try?”

Malos shivers again, harder, and rests his chin in his hands. He nods.

“After dinner, then?” Minoth suggests, and kisses his cheek, and threads a gentle hand through his hair; Jin takes that as his cue to go to the refrigerator and see what he can work with.

“Does… hm, how does wildflower salad sound?” 

“Perfect,” Minoth says.

“Fine by me,” Malos adds, and yawns. “I’m gonna go freshen up; call me when dinner’s ready.”

“Twenty minutes,” Jin lets him know, and turns to begin chopping lettuce.

* * *

They eat in companionable silence; Minoth praises dinner and asks for seconds, and Malos neatly and methodically works his way through salad and dessert, and if Jin adds a bit more to his portion of dessert, no one says anything.

Malos stretches and rolls his shoulders and cracks his neck, and daintily licks off the remains of dessert from his spoon; he washes the dishes while Minoth reads an article in yesterday’s paper, and Jin gives Haze and Lora a call.

They’re doing well, he says, and their cat seems to be ready to give birth, and they’d like to know if they want any kittens?

Malos immediately defers, but the glitter in his eyes and the way he leans forward ever so slightly betray him, and Jin bursts out laughing and says they’ll take three. 

* * *

“How’s that?” Minoth breathes in Malos’ ear, kisses his way down his neck and presses his hips to the curve of his ass. Malos sighs and shudders in his grip.

“Cold,” he admits, eyes fluttering shut as Jin does  _ something _ with his tongue, and then Minoth is reaching around his waist, and Jin hums low and deep in the pit of his throat, and Malos dissolves into moans as heat floods his skin and his mind goes blank.

“How about now?” Jin teases once he’s recovered, laughs softly into his skin and kisses his chest just beside his core crystal. Malos groans softly.

“Less cold,” he admits, hums sleepily. Minoth laughs and kisses him sweetly.

“Let him nap,” he suggests, pulls Jin aside. “I think we’ve worked him up enough for one day.”

Jin snorts in agreement and sprawls on top of Malos, curling around him like a cat and resting his forehead against the man’s sternum. Minoth sighs, cards a hand through Malos’ hair gently, and Jin presses a kiss to his collarbone and tilts his head to the side. 

“Before you fall asleep,” Minoth murmurs against Malos’ temple, sighs softly and breathes him in. “Would you mind… kindling our bond? It’s been a while.”

“Mine too,” Jin says, repositions himself so his cheek rests over Malos’ heart and closes his eyes. Minoth sighs as his ether bond flares to life, and then Jin’s lights up, and both bonds turn bright and golden. Malos hums, drapes an arm around Jin’s shoulders.

“Thank you,” Minoth whispers, buries his face in Malos’ hair, and Jin gives a soft hum of his own as he listens to Malos’ breathing deepen and his heart begin to slow.

They stay curled up for hours, comfortable in one another’s company, wrapped around each other as closely as they can; Jin finds his hand in Minoth’s at one point, and trades lazy kisses with him. The sun sets. 

They fall asleep, tangled together, and Malos wakes to warmth and weight on his body and an overwhelming sort of tenderness in the way Jin holds him and Minoth smiles into his hair. 

Life is good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brighid/mythra

Mythra settles into the stream, sighing and stretching. 

“Been a while since we actually got to do this,” she purrs and cranes her neck back to watch the clouds drift overhead. “Hey, Brighid, you gonna come in or what?”

Brighid sighs and sits beside her. “I think I’ll dip my toes, if that’s alright with you. You know I don’t swim.”

“Fair enough,” Mythra says with a little shiver. Even this minimal contact of Brighid’s skin with the water is enough to send out ripples of heat. “Why didn’t you stay back, then, instead of Aegaeon?”

“Well, Aegaeon has never been fond of going to the hot springs, and I do rather like them, if only for the atmosphere,” Brighid admits. “That aside, I was hoping to get some time alone with you.”

“Huh,” Mythra goes, and blushes. “So… what do you think of the new guys?”

“I’m not sure what to make of Malos,” Brighid sighs, rakes a lazy hand through Mythra’s hair and begins scratching her scalp. Mythra hums happily and leans into the touch. “But then, I thought you were a bumbling idiot the first time I met you, so there’s always a chance I’m simply confused about him. I think Jin likes him. I like Minoth. He has a good sense of humor, and he seems like someone who can hold his own.”

“Well, if Malos is anything like me, he’s rude, a bit of an ass, and cares way too much,” Mythra offers up. “I get the impression Minoth is kind of… serious, and overprotective of him. I don’t know what kind of history they have, but he practically hovered around Haze every time she healed him.”

“I’d say their history is fairly obvious,” Brighid says. “They met recently, and one or both of them has feelings. It’s the same as it was with Addam and Hugo.”

“Or Lora and Haze,” Mythra snickers. “Or us.”

“Don’t remind me,” Brighid gripes. "Realizing I actually liked you was such a blow to my pride."

"Wow, you sure know how to give a girl a compliment," Mythra grumbles, but she lets Brighid cradle her face and meet her for a kiss. "I was pretty annoying back then, huh."

Brighid hums. "You still are, at times."

"I'll splash you," Mythra threatens, and all she earns for her troubles is a placating kiss, and really, she can't complain.

Brighid moves to sit behind her, straddling her hips and resting her chin on Mythra's head, and Mythra sighs and leans into the comforting heat of Brighid's chest and arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally part of [one step at a time](%E2%80%9C) (hence minoth and Malos being mentioned; they were originally supposed to join up with the others), but i changed a lot about that fic and am likely going to scrap this part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snapshot of what goes down in indol

Minoth breathes out sharply into the crook of his neck, sinks deeper into him and kisses the corner of his jaw and tangles his hands into short black hair, and for each kiss, for each snap of his hips, soft little groans reward him.  
“Ah - fuck,” Malos hisses, claps his hand over his mouth to stifle a cry. Tears form in the corners of his eyes; he melts in Minoth’s hold, bows his head into his forearms and quiets his moans in the plush feather pillows of some rich official’s bed. It’s something of a thing between them; they spar, and afterward, the loser (as it were) services the winner, or something like that. He isn’t entirely sure whether letting Minoth fuck him into unconsciousness without truly reciprocating counts, but then, what does he know?  
“Too hard?” Minoth asks, pets through his hair and stops fucking him, and he groans and shakes his head. Not hard enough. He wants to walk out of here dizzy and ready to collapse for a nap. Warm fingers reach between his legs, wrap around his cock and thumb at the tip. He mewls.  
“I think you should wait for once,” Minoth sighs, pulls out fully and presses himself flush to Malos’ back and drags the tips of his fingers down his chest and stomach. “You’re so impatient. Let me show you what I can really do, Aegis.”  
Oh, it’s like that, then, is it?   
He makes an impatient sound, squirms closer and arches his back against Minoth’s chest, and warm, wet kisses are pressed to his neck and the space between his shoulders. Soft hair drapes over his shoulder, tickles his collarbone and the gap of his sternum and flutters against his skin as he breathes; Minoth’s hands find the space between his legs again, and he picks up a pattern of slow strokes and tugs that has Malos muffling gasps.  
“It’s alright,” he purrs, climbs on top of him and perches himself on his thighs and keeps pumping his hand up and down in maddeningly slow strokes. Malos bites into the back of his forearm again, chest heaving, hair coming undone and falling in his face. Minoth kisses him, laughs softly into his mouth and circles the tip of his thumb around the head of his cock, smears warm drops of precum onto his fingertips.  
He raises his hand to his mouth, licks it off - not his favorite taste, but the way Malos moans and his eyes unfocus is well worth it. He makes such pretty noises, Minoth muses, smiles to himself and keeps lazily stroking him off and watching the way his eyelids flutter shut and his jaw drops open at a rough tug; Malos groans and mewls and bucks his hips into his hold, and Minoth latches onto the side of his neck and hums into feverish skin and whispers encouragement as he comes.   
Blades don’t produce semen; instead, fluid ether trickles down the sides of his hand and between his fingers, glittering soft blue where it catches the light. Underneath him, Malos is trembling, raises his head briefly to glance up at him (sleepy, spent, full of something soft and intrigued) and offers him a smile.  
“Are you gonna be okay?” he half-mumbles, yawns and blinks a couple times and reaches for Minoth’s hand, only to find their fingers interwoven and Minoth’s mouth on his own.   
“I’ll be alright,” Minoth promises, sprawls out beside him and tucks himself under his chin, and Malos tries not to be embarrassed at the way his chest goes warm at the sight of his friend so close to him, he truly does. “I’ll just let you win our practice session next time so you can do all the work.”  
Ah.   
“Come on, someone might catch us here,” Minoth says, sits up and snickers at him. “My goodness, be glad I didn’t say anything more. You’re blushing harder than that Nopon down the corner when he’s had too much to drink.”  
Malos makes an indignant noise, waves a dismissive hand. “Can’t exactly walk now.”  
“Try,” Minoth suggests. “You can lean on me.”  
They make their way out to the courtyard, garnering several weird looks and quizzical stares. Each one is met with a simpering smile from Minoth; Malos always schools his expression into a perfect blank before inevitably wincing when they’re in the clear.  
“Methinks the good sir needs practice,” Minoth coos, earns himself a cuff on the arm. “I was planning on going another round or two…. or three…. there’s a training room over there, dear.”  
“I’ll gut you in your sleep,” Malos complains.


End file.
